Mirajane's Love Plans
by erzatitaniascarlet14
Summary: Oh my! Mira has more love plans to do. Will Mira suceed? Find out. COUPLES: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, Elfgreen, Lislow and many more. :D Hope you like it. Please put good reviews. Gomen nasai if I have some wrong spellings and errors. Expect the unexpected: Master Makarov with Porlyusica. Haha..
1. Chapter 1 Lucy's Arrival

Mirajane's Love Plans

Chapter 1 – Lucy's Arrival

Lucy's P.O.V

"Guys would you like a drink?" I asked the three teens. "Sure. How about you guys? Emerald said weakly. "Yes I would like an orange juice." Mamo said. "Me too."Kaito said." Anyway who is the boy who hurt you?" I asked Emerald.

_Flashback_

" _Natsu please can we go on a job?" Lucy asked. " Sorry Luce but I'm going on a job with Lisanna." Natsu said. " Umm… okay." Lucy said disappointed. "Natsu I picked a job so let's go to Mira-nee so she can approve this job." Lisanna said happily. " Sure lets go." Natsu said. _

_The Next Day….._

" _Mira-san can I take this job ALONE?" Lucy asked. " Sure. But why don't you asked Natsu to come with you?" Mirajane asked. " Yeah I want him to come with me but he's with Lisanna." Lucy said. " Ohhh.. ok. Good luck with your job Lucy." Mirajane said. While Lucy is walking to her home with Plue (as always) she saw Natsu with Lisanna holding hands. " I guess he is in love with her and I have no chance to confess my feelings to him." Lucy said to herself. At her house she lay onto her bed thinking if she would leave Fairy Tail for a few months. She need to discuss it with Loke so… " I open thee Gate of The Lion.. Loke!" Lucy said holding a golden key. " What do you need Princess?" Loke asked Lucy. " I need you to discuss if I'm leaving Fairy Tail or not." Lucy asked while packing her things. " Why do want to leave Fairy Tail Lucy?" Loke asked. " Because Natsu and Lisanna are dating and when I see them my hearts ache." Lucy said when tears are flowing in her cheeks. " Why won't I be your….. ummm you know your Prince?" Loke asked when unbuttoning his shirt. " Don't be an idiot Loke. I ONLY love Natsu and no one could replace him!" Lucy slap Loke when she was crying. " Why do always want that weak Natsu and not me." Loke said. " Natsu is NOT weak. Loke I want you to go back to your world and don't bother me again!" Lucy said angrily. Lucy cry and cry and cry in her bed. In the guild Lucy arrived. She see Lisanna and Natsu on the bar talking about something. Her heart aches when she see them. She walk over to the white-haired bartender. " Mira-san do you know where is Master?" Lucy asked the white-haired bartender._

" _He's upstairs. Why?" Mirajane said. " I just wanna say something to him." Lucy said. " Ummm…ok." Mirajane said. Tok tok tok. A bunch of knocks were heard. " Come in." a grumpy voice said. " Master….. I'm planning to leave the guild for a several months." Lucy said sadly. " And why is that my child." Makarov said. " I just want to rest from seing my best buddy and Lisanna because my heart aches when I see them two together." Lucy said with a sad smile. " Ok but to keep you safe I will remove your insignia but don't worry it will reappear when you walk through the doors of your home." Makarov said casting a spell on Lucy's hand. Lucy's insignia disappear like bubbles. Lucy cry when he removes her insignia. She wipe her tears and run all the way to her apartment. She pack her things and wait for the next train. She read the job request she gotten before leaving Fairy Tail:_

_HELP!_

_Werewolves attacking the village_

_Reward:900,000 and a zodiac key._

_Celestial mage needed_

" _This job is perfect for me" Lucy thought. " Bang!" " I wonder what is that noise?" Lucy asked to herself. At Fairy Tail… " Mira-nee! Were back!" Lisanna said. " Natsu do you know where is Lu-chan is?" Levy asked. " No I haven't see her. I wonder where she is." Natsu said. " Who cares about that weakling anyways." Lisanna said loudly to embarrassed Lucy. " Lisanna, that's not a good manner. Lucy is our friend!" Mirajane said. " So what. I'm smart, pretty, and strong not like her, weak, ugly, and a boyfriend snatcher! She stole Natsu away from me!" Lisanna answered. " Lisanna, I have no idea what you are talking about! I love you as a little sister, but I love Luce as my girlfriend! I would never let you embarrassed her!" Natsu slap Lisanna. " What's all the ruckus about you idiots!" a grumpy voice said. " Jii-san do you know where Luce is?" Natsu asked worriedly. " She left because of you two, Natsu and Lisanna… Lucy said to me that you two never speak to her and her heart aches when she see you two together." Makarov said calmly. "But why? Why did she leave me?" Natsu said punching a table. Gray, who was there put a hand on the shoulder of Natsu to calm him down. " Shut up Flame Brain." Gray said. " Why did Lu-chan need to leave us?" Levy said crying whom is being hugged by Gajeel. At the train… " Hey there little girl. BANG!" a gun banged. " Oh no she's injured!" a teen boy said. " Somebody help!" another teen boy shouted. " I open thee Gate of the Golden Bull Taurus!" Lucy shouted. " Rampage!" Taurus said. In a single attack the kidnappers are defeated. " Who are you guys?" Lucy asked kindly. " She's Emerald. Mamo and I'm Kaito. Kaito said._

_Flashback ends.._

" The boy who hurted me is my friend. He is a traitor at our guild Sabertooth, which he destroyed." Emerald said weakly. " Okay… your bleeding too much… hmmm… let me take you to Fairy Tail." Lucy said. " Fairy Tail! Were going there too because we want to join that guild." Mamo said. " Then what are waiting for?" Lucy said. So they wait for the next train going to Magnolia. They arrive at Magnolia around 4:00 P.M. They go to the guild and Natsu who is sobbing here a knock. Tok.. when he opened it he can't believe his eyes… it was Lucy! " Luce… I miss you. Why did you leave me? " Natsu said as he hugs her. " Sorry Natsu but that's not the problem. Where's Wendy?" Lucy said " I'm here Lucy-san! " Wendy said. " Wendy please cure her. I found her and her friends attacked by several men so please cure her." Lucy pleaded. " Sure Lucy-san." Wendy said casting a magic spell at Emerald's wounded body. "There how do you feel? Anyway would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked. "Yes. They will join." Lucy answered for them. "We would like to accept you three." Mirajane said. "Now where would you like your insignia?" Mirajane said. " I like mine orange in the neck please." Kaito said. "Mine is green in the right hand please." Emerald said. "And mine is dark blue like his in my chest please." Mamo said pointing at Gray. "There you go! Now you are officialy members of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said.


	2. Chapter 2 Matching Natsu and Lucy

Chapter 2 – Matching Natsu and Lucy

Normal P.O.V.

"Ne, Mira-san do you think Lucy-nee and Natsu-nii like each other?" Romeo asked. "Yeah I wonder if you like Wendy." Kaito said teasing the fire mage. "N-No I don't l-like her." Romeo said blushing. "Romeo are you sick? Here let me." Wendy said kissing him quickly on the cheeks. " Thank you Wen-chan" Romeo said. "They likeeeeeee each other!" Kaito and Happy said. "S-Shut up!" Romeo said blushing crimson red. "So Mira-san what do you think?" Kaito and Romeo said in unison. "Well, Natsu is always with Lucy… but sometimes he's with Lisanna. I know! How about we vote for it Nalu or Nali!" Mirajane said. "Great idea!" Happy said.

_The next day…_

"Minna I have an announcement to make. We've decided who should we pair up with Natsu. Lucy or Lisanna?" Mirajane asked. "Nalu.. Nalu!" the crowd cheered.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Another morning, another day!" I said while I felt something snuggling in my bed. I saw a pink headed holding my waist. I kicked him on the face and said "What the heck are you doing in my bed?" I said. "Sorry Luce I just want to sleep with your comfy bed and with you." Natsu said. "W-Whaaaaaaaaat!" I said blushing in to a 10 shades of red. "Yeah it's true." Natsu said blushing. "Whatever lets just go to the guild and take a job. I'm having problems how I am gonna pay my rent this month." I said. "Okay then." Natsu said

Normal P.O.V.

"Mira I will have a strawberry cheesecake please" Erza said. "Sure." Mirajane said handling the red headed a small plate with a slice cake. "Oi were here!" Natsu said. "Oi were not done yet talking matchstick." Gray said. "You wanna start ice brain!" Natsu shouted. "Do I hear you two starting a fight?" Erza said looking at them with a deadly glare. "Yeah I can't take it anymore, we've been pretending that were friends but were actually fighting." Gray said. "Are you an idiot were gonna be killed!" Natsu whispered. "So you were fighting all along huh?" Erza said requipping into her Flame Empress Armor. "Ummm.. Erza you've misunderstood were actually um… being friends." Natsu begged. "Yes I-I'm just practicing for a d-drama." Gray said worriedly. "You sure?" Erza said. "Aye!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. "There goes Happy no.2" Lucy said. "So Mira-san I'll have an orange juice please." Lucy requested. "Sure… here. Ne, Lucy do you think Natsu loves you?" Mirajane said. "W-What are you talking about M-Mira-san? I don't l-love him were only friends." Lucy said turning her face into a tomato face. "You sure Lucy? I can see you blushing, and look who's coming… it's Natsu." Mirajane said. Lucy blushed furiously while seeing Natsu, who is walking towards Lucy, realize something "Luce it's Valentine's day tomorrow. Where do you wanna go tomorrow?" Natsu asked. "W-What are you saying? You're a-asking me to go to a d-d-date with you?" Lucy said blushing into 10 shades of red. "Why not? Is it bad?" Natsu said sadly. "Of course not Natsu. You can go with her. Right Lucy?" Mirajane smirked. "O-Okay I-I would l-love t-to." Lucy said. "Yosh! I'm all fired up" Natsu said. Lucy sighed.

The next day at Natsu and Happy's House…

"Happy! What should I wear?" Natsu said. "You can wear your tux." Happy said. "Nah, too formal." Natsu said. "How about this?" Natsu said while showing Happy a shirt and a pair of pants. "Sure and with this you're ready!" Happy said showing a formal shoes. "Thanks Happy. Well I'm going." Natsu said. "Good luck with your date." Happy laugh.

_Flashback…_

"_Luce it's Valentine's day tomorrow. Where do you wanna go tomorrow?" Natsu asked. "W-What are you saying? You're a-asking me to go to a d-d-date with you?" Lucy said blushing into 10 shades of red. "Why not? Is it bad?" Natsu said sadly. "Of course not Natsu. You can go with her. Right Lucy?" Mirajane smirked. "O-Okay I-I would l-love t-to." Lucy said. "Yosh! I'm all fired up" Natsu said. Lucy sighed. When the two of them got home, Mirajane thought of something. "Hey minna-san, Natsu and Lucy are going into a date and I have a better idea how to make them fell with each other." Mira smirked. "Nani! That flame brain has a date tomorrow?" Gray said. "Ahhhh… Juvia is so forgiving Lucy-san. Gray-sama would you like to go on a date?" Juvia asked Gray. "S-sure w-why not?" Gray said blushing. Juvia collapsed and luckily Gray catch her. "So, we've send someone to spy on them." Mira said. "Who?" Gray said. "Gray-sama your clothes." Juvia said. "Shit!" Gray said. "So who is it?" Erza said. "Happy and me!" Mira said happily._

_End of Flashback…_

At Lucy's Apartment…

"Yo Luce!" Natsu said. "I'm ready Natsu. Where are we going?" Lucy said. "Lu…ce?" Natsu said, totally surprised of Lucy's dress. Lucy is wearing a dress up to her knees. "What? Is it to revealing?" Lucy asked. "No, you're just beautiful." Natsu blushed. Lucy blushed as he say it. "C'mon its getting late." Lucy said. While the two are having their date, Happy with Mira is hiding beside a post and watching them. "I smell Happy and Mira. Are they here?" Natsu sniffed. "Really where are they?" Lucy asked. "Oh no Mira we've been spotted." Happy said worriedly. "No problem! Take Over!" Mira turned into a cat. "How about me?" Happy said. "Here, take this lace and tie it over your neck." Mira commanded and she turned into a beautiful little girl with blue wavy hair. "Hey Mira is that you and Happy?" Natsu said. "Who's Mira and Happy? I'm umm… Jane and this is my exceed Lily." Mira said in a squeaky voice. "Oh… sorry for disturbing you." Natsu said. "Well its already night." Lucy said. "L-luce I have something to say to you." Natsu said blushing. "W-what?" Lucy asked. "I-I l-love you." Natsu confessed. "W-what are you saying? A-Are you joking?" Lucy said. "Luce I'm serious." Natsu said. "Here it comes!" Mira said excitedly. "Well I-I love you too." Lucy said blushing. "Really! So I can do this?" Natsu leaned and kiss Lucy passionately. Lucy, who was shocked just closed her eyes and return the kiss. "Hehe.." Mira smirked while taking a picture of them kissing.

At the guild…

"Everybody look at this!" Mira show the picture of Natsu and Lucy. "Hey Mira-san what's this." Lucy saw the picture and she fainted. "Luce are you okay?" Natsu said worriedly. "They likeeeeeeeee each other!" the whole guild shouted. "Mira are you following us yesterday?"Lucy said angrily. "Ummmm… I only send Happy to spy you but he call me." Mira said. "Happy… Is that true!" Lucy said while giving him a death glare. "Whaaa… Natsu save me!" Happy said while he hid on the back of Natsu. "Caught him Lucy!" Natsu said smiriking. "Good job!" Lucy said. "Mira help me!" Happy said. "Just kidding… were not gonna kill you. Actually were happy that Natsu did that to me." Lucy said. "Yippee. Lucy's not gonna kill me!" Happy said. The whole guild celebrated for the new couple. Lisanna, who is sitting in a one corner thought of a naughty plan. "I am going to break them up! Hahahaha!" Lisanna smirked.

Few years laters…

"Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu said. "I'm making a love novel for you." Lucy said. "Really! May I read it?" Natsu said excitedly. "No way. It's a surprise." Lucy said. "Awww." Natsu said sadly. "Well I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Lucy said. While Lucy leave, Lisanna walk over to Natsu with a drink. "Natsu lets have a drink!" Lisanna said "Ok!" Natsu said. Natsu, who smell the sleeping potion said "Sorry, but I really have to go." Natsu said. "I knew she was gonna trick me!" Natsu said while running. "No way! NO WAY! He realize my potion?" Lisanna said. "What's the problem Lisanna?" Mira said. "YOU..You are the reason why Natsu is with Lucy!" Lisanna said holding a knife and accidentally stab Mirajane. "Li…sanna?" the wounded white-haired bartender said. "M-mira-nee… g-gomen." Lisanna said. "L-Lisanna what have you done?" Elfman said. "Lisanna?" Makarov said. The whole guild murmured about Lisanna. "Lisanna come to my office." Makarov said.

At the office…

"Master… I didn't m-mean t-to s-stabbed m-my s-sister." Lisanna said. "Sorry Lisanna but your sister is badly injured. I'm afraid this but you are… EXPELLED!" Makarov stated. "I-I u-understand." Lisanna leave the office and run to Natsu. "N-Natsu… I-I s-stabbed M-Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted. "That's what you get for doing bad intentions to MY LUCE!" Natsu said.

Lisanna's P.O.V

MY LUCE! "It hurts when he said it.

Normal P.O.V

"Not you too Natsu. NOT YOU TOO!" Lisanna shouted. Lisanna run as fast as she can and she disappeared in the dark.

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked through the guild. I open the guild doors. I walked to the bar and see Wendy. "Yo, Wendy where's Mira-san?" I asked the blue headed girl. "Ah… Lucy-san she's accidentally stabbed by Lisanna-san yesterday." Wendy said. "NANI?" I said. "LUCE!" Natsu run into me. "What?" I said. "Let's to a movie. Can we?" Natsu said excitedly. "I love to. When can we go?" I asked. "If its ok with you… NOW." Natsu said. "Okay." I said. "I'll meet you later at your house." Natsu said.

Normal P.O.V

"What should I wear?" Lucy asked Plue. "Pu..Punnnn" Plue said. Lucy wear a pink tank top, a mini skirt and her boots. She tied her hair with a pink ribbon. She also tied her keys with her leaving her long whip. "I'm ready. I wonder where Natsu is?" Lucy said as she walk to her room.

Natsu's P.O.V

" NO! I am so very late! Luce gonna be angry at me." I run as fast as I can.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Natsu where are you…?" I said as I sobbed.

Normal P.O.V

"Luce! Let's go! Were gonna be late." Natsu shouted. "Okay… I'm going down." Lucy responded.

At the mall…

"Welcome sir. Do you wanna watch the new movie?" the counter girl said. "Sure. Here is 250 jewels. "Natsu what kind of movie are we gonna watch?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Be surprised!" Natsu said as they go together inside. "Its so cold in here! Hug me Natsu!" Lucy said. "Sure!" Natsu said as he hugged her. "Warmed?" Natsu asked. "Yes." Lucy said blushing. The movie ended and they got home together. "Natsu aren't you going home?" Lucy asked. "Nah.. I like it in your bed and with you." Natsu said and he leaned to give Lucy a passionate kiss and Lucy returned the favor. " I love you Luce." Natsu said. "I love you too Natsu." Lucy said. They walked in Lucy's apartment. " Luce I need to tell you something." Natsu said. "What is it?" Lucy said. "Can you be mine… forever. I mean would you marry me?" Natsu said showing a blue diamond ring to Lucy. "Yes Natsu… I am accepting your propose. I will be yours… forever." Lucy said.

Few years later…

"I now pronounce you as wife and husband. You may now kiss the bride."the priest announced. Natsu kiss Lucy passionately and they've been a couple for a month. "Luce I will make you mine tonight. Is that ok to you?" Natsu said. "Well we've been couple since July 14, X791, so I'm allowing you." Lucy said. Natsu pinned her on the wall and passionately kissed her. They kiss and kiss all night.

The few days later…

"Lucy are you sick?" Mira said. "Mira-san you're fine now. Nah its just a stomach ache but I'm fine." Lucy said "You sure Luce?" Natsu interrupted. "Yea. Ouch!"Lucy said. "You better check the doctor Luce." Natsu said. "AHHH.. ok my lovey." Lucy said. So they go at a specialist and the specialist announce the couple that "Sir, she is pregnant." The specialist announce. "Really? Lucy you hear that were gonna have a baby!" Natsu said happily. "Oh… that's good news for you two.." Lisanna smirked. "LISANNA?" Lucy said. "Thanks for taking care of MY Natsu but's its time for you to return him to me." Lisanna laughed evilly. She get a knife and ready to stab Lucy when Natsu protect her wife. "Stop what you're doing Lisanna! I love Luce and were already married. Do you understand?" Natsu said turning his hands into a fist with fire. "What are you saying Natsu. You promise me that you will marry me. YOU PROMISE ME!" Lisanna become furious and throw the knife at Lucy but Natsu burn the knife into ashes. "Sorry Lisanna, but did you hear me promise to you that I'm gonna marry you huh! Natsu said with his bangs covering her eyes. "No way! NO WAY!"Lisanna shouted. "Guards take her to Fairy Tail." Natsu commanded

At Fairy Tail…

"L-Lisanna?" everyone murmur about her. "M-Mira-nee."Lisanna said. "Don't ever tell my name and Elfman's name ever again." Mirajane said. "Why are you here?" Elfman said. "She's here because she hurt Luce!"Natsu said. "Natsu.." Lucy said. "Lisanna you're going to the prison… you've done enough your fellow guild members. I'm sorry." Makarov stated. "No!" Lisanna said while her voice faded away.

Few months later…

"Push more Lucy!" Natsu said holding the right hand of Lucy, who is giving birth to a healthy twins pushed. "It's out Lucy!" Natsu said happily. "Look Luce it's a girl and a boy!" Natsu showed Lucy the twins. "I should name them Layla and Igneel!" Lucy said pinching the cheeks of her baby. "Sir, congratulation!" the doctor said to Natsu.

At the guild…

"Good news guys. Natsu just called me and he said Lu-chan have twins." Levy announced. "That's a good news for Juvia and Gray-sama." Juvia said. "Well, what do you know. Friends then couple!" Erza said while eating her favorite strawberry cheesecake. The whole guild celebrated about Lucy and Natsu's twin baby.

At the hospital…

"Doc, can we go home now?" Lucy said. "Yes, you may." The doctor said. The couple with their babies walk to their new home and they sleep.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Natsu! Breakfast is ready!" I shouted. "5 more minutes please." Natsu said. "But its your favorite. Spicy pancakes with a glass of milk." I said. "Really?" Natsu said running fast on the stairs. He stumble and I laugh. "What so funny Luce?" Natsu said. "Anyway eat up. I'm going to feed our babies." I said walking upstairs.

Natsu's P.O.V

"_Luce is so cute and loving."_ I thought.

Normal P.O.V

The couple walk through the streets of Magnolia and they walk to the guild. "Minna-san were back!" Lucy said cheerfully. "Ohayo Lu-chan!" Levy said. "Look Levy-chan! Meet Layla and Igneel." Lucy showed her twins making Levy shout. "Kya! They're so cute! Layla has pink hair with her father's eyes and Igneel has blonde spiky hair and Lu-chan's eyes. The're so damn cute!" Levy shouted. "Lucy-san congratulations!" Wendy said. "Congratulations Flame Brain!" Gray said. "What did you say ICE MINT!" Natsu said. "Do I hear you fighting?" Erza said with a deadly glare. "NO!" they said in unison. The whole guild had so much fun celebrating the twins of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel.

**Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 3 coming up! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 Frenemy

Chapter 3 – Frenemy

Lucy's P.O.V

"Another morning!" I said stretching my arms. "Luce! Breakfast is ready!" Natsu said. "Oh my. Natsu you burned it!" I said showing him the burned food. "Ehehe... sorry Luce. I left in the stove." He said grinning. "Mami, Papi." Igneel squeak. "Awww, they're hungry. Natsu can you please prepare them some food?" I said. "I already did." He said showing me two plates with a egg and rice. "There you go." I said handling my twins the plates. "Arigatou Mami!" Layla said. _"It have been 6 months since I have gave birth to my twins. They really grow fast."_ I thought. "Happy is here!" Happy said. "Uncle Happy!" Layla said hugging him to death. "I-I c-cant b-breath!" Happy said. "Layla, stop hugging him to tightly!" I warned Layla. "Ahaha, you hug Uncle Happy to death!" Igneel laugh. "Oh, you're here Happy." Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Where's Auntie Charle?" Igneel said. "Oh she's in the house taking care of Charly." Happy said while eating a fish. "Hey, where did my fish go?" I said looking in the freezer. "Happy! Give me that fish!" I said chasing Happy around. "Natsu save me!" Happy screamed. "Lucy!" Gray said. "Oh, Gray. Why are you here?" I said. "I wanna know what Juvia loves!" Gray said pacing back and forth. "He lllllliikkkes her!" I, Natsu, Happy, and the twins teased. "W-well y-yeah, I-I l-like h-her." Gray said with a tomato face. "Well, she likes to eat ice cream and she likes figurines made of ice." I said. "Really? Like this?" Gray said making a ice figurine of Juvia. I nodded. "Bye!" Gray run. "Hmmm... I'm going to the guild." Natsu said. "Wait, I'm going too with Layla and Igneel." I said. "Ok. Just meet me outside." Natsu said. Lucy and her family arrived at Fairy Tail. "Lucy – san have you seen Romeo?" Wendy said. "Hmmmm, not yet. Maybe you can ask Macao." I said. "Wendy!" Romeo said. "Romeo!" Wendy said. "I've missed you so much!" Romeo said as he hugs Wendy. "They lllllikkkee each other!" I said. They blush furiously when I said it. "Mami, I want a spicy food." Igneel said. "Oh, okay." I said as I walk through the bar. "Mira – san one spicy ice cream please." Igneel said. "What? There's no such thing as a spicy ice cream!" Mira giggled. "Awww.. how about spicy pancakes?" Igneel grinned. "Coming up!" Mira said. Mira handed the plate with spicy pancakes to Igneel. Igneel chewed the spicy pancakes when Natsu came. "Igneel, do you know that Mami can cook spicy pancakes too?" Natsu said. "Yeah, her spicy pancakes are the spiciest." Mira said. "Cheally?" Igneel mumbled. ( "Really?" Igneel said) "AHEM! What are you talking about?" I interrupted. "Mami, we're talking about your spicy pancakes." Igneel said. "Oh that." I said. "Erza?" A familiar voice said. "JELLAL!" Natsu said ready to punch Jellal when Erza stop Natsu and said "J-Jellal, w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Jellal answered "M-master, I-I w-would like to j-join i-if i-its o-okay."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 Joining Fairy Tail

Chapter 4 – Joining Fairy Tail

Erza's P.O.V

"J-Jellal, you want to j-join the g-guild?" I said. "W-Well, i-if i-it's okay w-with y-you." Jellal said. "Jellal, I thought you've been imprisoned after the Oracion Seis. How did you get out?" Lucy said. "Well it's a long story."Jellal said. "I am the one who get him out." A grumpy voice said. "M-Master, y-you are the one who get him o-out?" I said. "I'm sorry Erza, maybe I shouldn't join Fairy Tail." Jellal said sadly. "Wait!" I run outside and catch up to him. "J-Jellal, I-I've been waiting for you. I'm allowing you to join Fairy Tail." I said blushing. "E-Erza." Jellal said and he nodded. Jellal and I went to the guild and go to Mira.

Normal P.O.V

"Jellal, are you going to join Fairy Tail now?" Mira said. "Yes!" Jellal said. "Now, where do you want your insignia?" Mira asked. "Umm... I want my insignia like Erza's but the color of it is scarlet." Jellal said. "There you go, you are now a member of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said. "Jellal?! Why are you here?"Gray said surprisingly. "Gray-sama, you were on a job and just get here. Jellal-san got here in the morning." Juvia explained. "Oh... that's why." Gray said. "Gray your clothes."Lucy said. "Shit!" Gray said. "Stripper.." Natsu murmured. "What did you say talking matchstick?!" Gray said. "You wanna start ice brain?!"Natsu replied. "Shut up! Natsu stay back!" Lucy commanded. "A-aye!" Natsu said. "Papi, you're like Uncle Happy." Layla giggled. "Where's Igneel Mami?" Layla said in wonder. "He is with Auntie Mira honey, why don't you go to him?" Lucy asked her child. Layla nodded in agreement and walk over to Igneel. "Igneel what are you eating?" Layla asked. "Spicy pancakes, why? I'm not allowing you to eat one!" Igneel said. "I don't like spicy food remember?" Layla said. "Oh right." Igneel said. "Now let's play tag!"Layla said. Igneel nodded in agreement. They run outside and play tag.

_Inside the guild..._

"Mira, one slice of strawberry cheesecake please."Erza requested. "You really like cake huh?"Jellal said. Erza nodded. "Here you go Erza, what about you Jellal? Do you want anything?" Mira asked. "Well I like a strawberry shake." Jellal requested. "There you go Jellal." Mira said and leave. "So Jellal, why do you want to join Fairy Tail in the first place?"Erza asked. "W-well to see an important person." Jellal said blushing. "Who?"Erza said in wonder. "Y-you." Jellal said blushing crimson red. "M-me?! Whaaaaaa!"Erza said dropping her fork. "He lliikkkkeee her!" Mira said. "N-No I-I w-was j-just k-kidding M-Mira, d-don't t-take i-it s-seriously!" Jellal said turning his face into a tomato face. "Just kidding." Mira said. "Well Mira I'm going home. Goodbye!" Erza said cheerfully. "Me too! I'm going to find a home to live in Magnolia." Jellal said putting his coat on.

Erza's P.O.V

I walk home to Fairy Hills remembering what Jellal said to me. Is it really true?! H-he wants to see me?! Oh my, I'm going crazy! I met Levy outside and I said "Levy! Help me, I d-don't k-know w-what t-to d-do!" "What is it Erza? Calm down and tell it to me." Levy said. "J-Jellal! He is making me crazy!" I said. "Oh that! Crazy in what? LOVE?" Levy said with a pair of sparkling eyes. "M-maybe..." I said blushing into scarlet. "Well, I need to get some sleep. See you tomorrow Erza." Levy said. "O-Okay."

Normal P.O.V

"Mira you're right! Erza is in love with Jellal." Levy exclaimed. "See, what I told you earlier?" Mira said.

_Flashback..._

"_M-me?! Whaaaaaa!"Erza said dropping her fork. "He lliikkkkeee her!" Mira said. "N-No I-I w-was j-just k-kidding M-Mira, d-don't t-take i-it s-seriously!" Jellal said turning his face into a tomato face. "Just kidding." Mira said. "Well Mira I'm going home. Goodbye!" Erza said cheerfully. "Me too! I'm going to find a home to live in Magnolia." Jellal said putting his coat on. "Bye!" Mira said. "MINNA-SAN! I have an announcement to make." Mira shouted getting all the attention of everyone. "What is it Mira-san?"Lucy asked. "We need some plans to hook up Erza and Jellal! Who has a good idea?"Mira smirked. The whole guild sweat dropped. "I knew she would say that."Natsu sighed. "Mira-san I have one!" Romeo said. "Me too!" Wendy said. "What is it?" Gray said stripping. "Gray your clothes." Cana said. "Upa!" Gray said. "Not fair. I'm the one who says that!" Happy protested. "What's your plan Romeo and Wendy?" Mira asked. "We plan them to be locked in a room, until they confess to each other." Romeo said. "The room is covered with runes so they cannot get out."Wendy added. "But what if they destroy it? One more thing is Freed is not here." Mamo said. "Do not worry my child." A grumpy voice said. "Master? You're gonna help too?" Kaito said in wonder. "Yippee!" Emerald squealed. "What are you gonna do Master?" Mira said. "Levy will write the runes, and then I will teach you Mira to do a magic sucking potion." Master Makarov said. "For what?" Mira said. "So Erza and Jellal cannot destroy the runes. Simple." Master said. "Ohh.. that."Mira said. So they work on the plan whole night._

_End of the Flashback..._

_The next day..._

"Ready?" Mira said. Everybody nodded. "Erza, Jellal why don't you try my new drink?" Mira said. "Okay." They said in unison.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry if you think it's short or sucks.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hooking them up

Chapter 5 – Hooking them up

"Mira, what is this drink anyways?"Erza asked. "Err... it's an ummm... strawberry juice with blueberry." Mira said nervously. "Umm... okay."Erza said. "Really Mira? Let me try that too."Jellal said. "Sure. Here." Mira said giving Jellal the drink. They drink the juice and suddenly they felt they're magic powers are disappearing. "Mira, are they asleep?" Levy said. Mira nodded. They pull the two to the room and Levy writes the runes.

Erza's P.O.V

My magic power... it's disappearing. I woke into a room, with HIM?! I blush scarlet, and then he woke up.

Jellal's P.O.V

I feel so weak, and why I am in a room? With ERZA! I blush. Now we are both blushing in a same room, TOGETHER... suddenly I hear her scream...

Normal P.O.V

"KKYYYAAA!" Erza screamed blushing scarlet. "W-what are y-you d-doing here!" Erza said requipping a sword. "What? I can't requip a sword?!" Erza said shockingly. "Me too. I mean I lost my magic power."Jellal said. "Kyaaa! Please don't." Erza begged. "What? I'm not doing anything to you." Jellal said. "Phew, I thought you're gonna... you know." Erza said. "Oh that... WHAT oh hell no!" Jellal scolded. "Y-Yeah, l-let's go o-outside." Erza said grabbing the door knob. "NANI! I-I can't be stuck with you here!" Erza said with a tomato face. "Why?! Is it lock?!" Jellal said. Erza nodded, then they hear a voice... "Erza, Jellal?" the voice said. "GRRRR... I'd know you will do this, MIRA!" Erza said in fury. "Mira? Let us go right now!" Jellal said. "No way. I will not let you out until you confess your feelings to each other."Mira said. "MIRA!" Erza shouted very loud. "Calm down Erza. We'll find a way to get out here." Jellal said. "Calm down?! Shut up you BAKA!" Erza said hitting Jellal on the head. "Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Jellal screamed. "For being such an idiot!" Erza said. "Idiot? Hey I'm not an idiot!" Jellal said. "Yes you are!" Erza said.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"SHUT UP YOU BAKAS!" Mira shouted. "NO WE WILL NOT!" they said in unison.

"YES YOU WILL"

"NO WE WILL NOT!"

"What's all the ruckus here?!" Master said. "Nothing Master." Mira said. "MASTER LET US GO RIGHT NOW!" Erza screamed. "Nah-uh. Not until you confess."Master said. Mira and Master leave them two. "Guess you need to confess to me." Jellal said. "No way." Erza said. GURLLLL... "I'm starving." Jellal said. "Me too." Erza said. "What the heck?! There's no food here." Jellal said. "I guess I need to confess to you to get out here." Erza said blushing. "What?! No! I have a plan. Just pretend that you have confess to me and I have confess to you. But remember PRETEND only." Jellal said. "O-Okay." Erza said. "Mira, let us go. We promise we will confess." Erza begged. "Confess, now." Mira commanded. "J-Jellal, I-I l-like y-you." Erza said blushing. "M-Me t-too." Jellal said blushing. "Okay, now that you've confess you're free!" Mira said. _"GOTCHA!"_ they thought. **Erza and Jellal have confessed. They've been pretending, but will they fall with each other or will they hate each other? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Sorry if it's short! I'm a little bit lazy on writing but don't worry I will continue my story! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Busted

Chapter 6 – Busted

"Minna, they confessed!" Mira said. "Wrong guess Mira." Erza said. "What?" Mira said. "I did confess but we just pretend. We planned it to get out." Erza said while eating a slice of cake. "That's right." Jellal added. "Oh no!" Mira said. "And now your busted Mira!" Erza said. "Oh my! So what's my punishment?" Mira said. "Hmmm... let me see. How about locking her in a room with Freed?" Jellal smirked. "W-WHAT?! N-No w-way." Mira fainted. "Me too! I wouldn't agree!" Freed said. "Oh! No way. We were just kidding!" Erza said. "Uh-huh. The one who needs to get punish is the one who think the plan!" Jellal screamed making the two mages pale. "And I know who it is." Erza smirked. "WHO? W-Who i-is i-it?" Romeo said. "Don't be an idiot. It's you and Wendy!" Erza said to Romeo. "Oh no. Run WENDY!" Romeo shouted. They run together outside. "Alright, Mira, Romeo and Wendy, I will forgive you for what happened today but if I get stuck with your 'hooking plans' I'm going to turn you into toast." Erza warned. They nodded shivering.

_Few minutes later..._

"It's so exhausting! Mira I'm going home." Erza said requipping into her ordinary clothes with her coat.

Erza's P.O.V

Phew, I'm exhausted! I'd better sleep early. I took a hot bath and requip into my pajamas. I lay down to my bed, and then I fell asleep...

_In my dream..._

"_Jellal, don't leave me!"_

"_Sorry Erza but I love Ultear."_

"_What?! But I thought you love me?"_

"_When did I say that?"_

_END..._

I woke up crying. "WHY THE HECK I AM CRYING!"I said to myself. Then I felt my eyelids getting heavier and then I fell asleep. "I can't sleep! Maybe later." I said.

Jellal's P.O.V

"Mira I'm going home." I said as I wear my coat. I woke just around the streets of where Erza live. I look at her house and saw Erza crying "Erza, why are you crying?!" I shouted. "W-What? Oh! Jellal come inside! It's cold out there!" She shouted. So I go inside at her simple house. "Why are you crying Erza?" I asked her as I sit on her comfortable bed. "U-Um, m-maybe I-I'm l-lonely." She frowned. "Why don't I sleep here tonight?" I said. "W-What?!" she said blushing. "Well. I'm going home now." I said. "W-Wait! I feel lonely! Don't leave me." She said hugging me. "O-Okay." I said blushing. I go to her bathroom. I take a warm bath. I changed into my pajamas. I sat next to her "H-Hey, w-why d-don't I-I l-live h-here?" I said blushing. "I-It's a-alright." she said blushing. "I-It's a-alright?" I said blushing. "Yes, why don't you get your things and go here tomorrow morning?" she said. "Okay, sayonara!" I said.

Erza's P.O.V

"What the heck did I just do?" I asked to myself.

_The next day..._

"Erza!" Jellal said. "Jellal! Come in!"Erza shouted. "Erza I'm here with my things." Jellal said. "Welcome to my house Jellal!" Erza greeted. "Umm... where will I sleep?" Jellal asked. "U-Ummm..." Erza mumbled..

**To be continued...**

**Sorry if this chapter is posted right now... the reason is that I have many projects and tests... Gomen minna! _**


	7. Chapter 7 – Sleep

Chapter 7 – Sleep

"Now that's our problem..." Erza frowned. "Do you really want me to sleep at your house?" Jellal asked. "Y-Yes... Wait a minute, you can sleep in my bed!" Erza said. "Ok. If that's what you want. But I am really gonna sleep at your bed?" Jellal said blushing. "W-Well, as long as you promise not to do bad things to me." Erza blushed. "Okay, I promise. Should we go to the guild?" Jellal asked.

Mira's P.O.V

"I wonder why Erza is not yet here. Jellal is also late. How are we gonna surprise Igneel and Layla?" I said to Lucy. "Yeah, it's already 6:00 A.M." Lucy said.

_Flashback..._

"_Minna tomorrow is Layla and Igneel's birthday. Should we plan a surprise party for them?" Mira said. "I agree. But what kind of surprise?" Gray said. "Hmmm... what about we call Lucy and tell them to the guild late so that we can prepare for the party. Then we hide and when they come, we will surprise them." Jellal suggested. "That's right. Then I'll bake the birthday cakes." Erza said. "Okay! It's already planned. That's all guys! You can now go home."Mira said._

_Few minutes later..._

"_Lucy, can you please go here tomorrow late?" Mira said. "Why Mira?" Lucy asked. "We planned that we surprise your kids tomorrow."Mira said. "Oh... why don't just leave them and leave a note?" Lucy said. "That would great! Ok see you tomorrow Lucy!" Mira said._

_End of flashback..._

"Were here!" Erza greeted. "Erza your late! You too Jellal! Where have you been? It's already time for the surprise party! Anyways where's the cake?" Mira said. "Oh – oh! I forgot about the party and the cake! What I am gonna do?!" Erza said. "Here's a spoon and go to the kitchen and bake some cake, while we decorate the whole guild. Remember 1 more hour before the party start." Mira said holding some decorations. "Ok." Erza said. "Erza. I'm gonna help too!" Jellal said

At the kitchen...

"Hmm... let me see. We need 2 cups of flour, 3 eggs, 1 cup of milk, 1 cup of sugar and then mix. There! Done. Now put in the oven for five minutes." Erza said. "Wow. You're really good at cooking." Jellal was impressed. "Because a cake addict, like me should know how to bake cake." Erza said.

Igneel's P.O.V

"Layla, wake up.." I said to my sister. "Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked. "They left a note: Dear Layla and Igneel, we'll be leaving early. Just go to the guild. And eat your breakfast.. Love, Mom and Dad." I read. "Well let's eat!" Layla said. I nodded.

Back to the guild...

Ting! "It's ready!" Erza said. "Wow that cake looks good!" Jellal exclaimed. "A-Arigatou." Erza blushed. "Hey, stop chatting and help us here!" Mira scolded. "Coming.." Erza said. "Here are some decorations, Erza – san." Wendy said. "Arigatou Wendy." Erza said. "Nnnn... it's no use. I can't reach it." Happy said. "Happy, why don't you fly?" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said. Tok! Tok! A bunch of knocks were heard. "They're here! Hide minna!" Mira said. Everybody hide except for Jellal. "Jellal! Come here!" Erza whispered. "Umm... where is everyone?" Layla asked. "1...2...3... surprise!" everyone said. "Thought we forget your birthday?" Mira said. Both the twins were crying but their parents assisted them. "Come on... don't cry." Lucy said. They nodded and the guild members partied very hard. Everybody is drunk except for Jellal.

_Tomorrow..._

"Who brought me home?" Erza said. "I did." Jellal said. "Who change my clothes?" Erza said. "I did..." Jellal blushed. "WHAT?!" Erza blushed scarlet. "Just kidding! You suddenly requip yourself into your pajamas!" Jellal laughed. "W-why you! You jerk!" Erza said. "GOMEN NASAI!" Jellal shouted in fear. "Well just don't do that again." Erza said. "Let's sleep. I'm sleepy." Jellal said.

"Okay." Erza said.

The next day...

Erza's P.O.V

I woke up but there's something heavy hugging my waist. I saw a blue-haired man hugging my waist. "KYAA!" I screamed. "Ohh... good morning Erza." Jellal greeted. "You BAKA!"Erza said hitting Jellal on the head. "Oww... what was that for?" Jellal said. "That." Erza pointed to her waist blushing. "O-Oh, g-gomen." Jellal blushed as he removed his hands. "I thought you promise not to do bad things to me." Erza said. "I didn't do anything to you." Jellal said. "Yes you did!" Erza said blushing crimson. "Oh you mean this?" Jellal hugged her waist again. "KYA!" Erza flushed into deep red. "Is it that bad?" Jellal said. "Yes!" Erza blushed. "Well, I'm sorry. I just missed my love err... friend." Jellal said. "Okay, I forgive you! Just promise me that you will not repeat that!" Erza said like a kid. "Hai!" Jellal said.

**To Be Continued...**

**GOMEN NASAI! I know you really want to read this chapter!**


End file.
